Loups garous et hippogriffes
by GalopaWXY
Summary: [FR] Slash. Ère des Maraudeurs. Remus fait de son mieux pour cacher sa malédiction à ses amis, et son amour à Sirius, mais quand ce dernier se retrouve face à face avec le loup garou déchaîné, la vérité éclate.


**Introduction  
_Après avoir écrit « Dilemma », qui fut ma toute première fanfic, je m'attaque à Harry Potter un peu avant la sortie du sixième livre. Encore une fois, j'ai perdu du texte vers le milieu à cause d'une coupure de courant, mais je m'y suis remise assez vite, pas comme Dilemma après la perte de laquelle j'ai mis deux semaines avant de me résoudre à la continuer. Celle-ci est plus courte (40min à lire), moins bien écrite, je pense aussi, mais il y a vraiment toute une ambiance dans laquelle il faut se mettre pour pouvoir recréer l'univers magique que J.K. Rowling a mis sur pied... J'ai donc relu le 3, après avoir fini, et bien sûr j'ai trouvé un bon paquet d'informations qui rendaient cette histoire totalement non crédible. J'ai failli la supprimer. Puis je l'ai finalement reprise du tout au tout et corrigé ce que j'ai pu... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_**

**_EDIT_**_ : Bon, donc ça c'était il y a quelques années... je l'ai re-corrigée, mais désolée, ça ressemble encore à du rabid fangirl yaoi de 12 ans u_u en plus de ça, il y a une bonne demi-douzaine de petites anicroches temporelles quand on connaît bien l'univers des Maraudeurs... Bon, ce n'est pas assez pourri pour que je la supprime une bonne fois pour toutes, mais elle est pas passé loin ce coup-ci quand je pense que je vais devoir me taper la version anglaise aussi... allez donc lire « Lupin T3 », je viens de l'écrire et j'en suis quand même un peu plus fière._

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages présentés et leur univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et sont sous Copyright.  
**Temps à lire :** ~ 40min  
**Ecrit en :** à peu près une semaine  
**Attention :** SLASH Sirius/Remus. Suggestion d'amour Sirius/James. Ère des Maraudeurs.  
**Niveau : **K+  
[FR] Slash. Ère des Maraudeurs. Remus fait de son mieux pour cacher sa malédiction à ses amis, et son amour à Sirius, mais lorsque ce dernier se retrouve face à face avec le loup-garou déchaîné, la vérité éclate.

.

.

**Loups-garous et hippogriffes**

Une ombre se glissa sournoisement derrière un Remus absorbé corps et âme dans ses devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal. Les loups-garous, hein ? Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait lire entre les lignes de la description de son manuel scolaire, mais il devait tout étudier pour écrire cette dissertation et espérer avoir une note décente. Surtout sachant que le professeur n'aimait pas les loups-garous et connaissait sa condition. Il serait obligé de rabaisser sa propre espèce et se plier aux exigences de la société... Cette lecture attentive lui apprit tout de même qu'il y a 324 ans exactement, un loup-garou avait été choisi comme dépisteur d'animaux ensorcelés au département des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu : en effet, le loup était invariablement attiré par les moutons ayant subi un sortilège d'Enflage, par exemple, ce qui était strictement interdit par la loi de l'époque. Soudain, sans raison, la chaise de Remus se renversa brutalement sous lui et il tomba en arrière sur le tapis rouge de la salle commune. Furieux, il pensa à ces idiots de première année qui venaient chercher des ennuis, et se releva d'un bond sans toutefois trouver personne.

- JAMES ! Je sais que tu es là ! lança-il en avançant dans la salle, les bras en avant comme un zombie.

- Il entra alors en collision avec rien, et tomba à la renverse ; un pied et une écharpe apparurent sous lui. Il retira d'un air rageur la cape qui cachait un Sirius et un James tout deux hilares.

- Tu aurais du voir ta réaction, hoqueta James. Je ne savais pas que tes bras pouvaient faire moulin sur commande ! Il va falloir acheter du blé !

- Attends voir, les tiens font ça très bien aussi, répliqua Remus et il commença à chatouiller férocement son ami.

.

Depuis qu'il avait été scolarisé à Poudlard par l'intermédiaire du directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, Remus Lupin vivait les jours les plus heureux de son existence. Il avait été mordu par un loup-garou alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans, et jamais depuis lors n'avait-il pu vivre normalement et connaître la joie d'avoir des amis intimes et fidèles comme Sirius, James et Peter. Son entrée à l'école avait vraiment fait une énorme différence dans sa vie. Notamment, jusqu'alors, Remus avait été tellement rabaissé, haï, craint, qu'il avait finit par totalement se renfermer sur lui-même et ne réagissait plus aux tentatives d'établir la communication avec quiconque. Il s'était si bien retiré du monde et caché derrière ses murs et ses défenses, qu'il avait fallu que Sirius et ses deux amis lui sauvent la vie pour qu'il consente à jeter un œil par-dessus son bouclier. Depuis, ce dernier pendait lâchement à son coté, et bien que toujours silencieux et contemplatif, Remus se montrait un ami très chaleureux, intelligent et généreux. Les quatre étaient devenus inséparables dès le début de leur première année. James et Sirius se connaissaient depuis leur premier voyage en train ensemble, mais Remus était un ajout plus récent au duo, et ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait le premier pas, ce qui fait qu'il se sentait encore plus accueilli et enfin aimé. Peter avait commencé depuis à les suivre partout, donc sans vraiment être un ami intime des trois autres, ils étaient habitués à sa présence et l'avaient plus ou moins intégré. Dès le début de leur scolarité à Poudlard, chacun, ensemble ou individuellement, avait largement eu le temps de prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas des anges, et ils avaient maintes fois transgressé les règles pour le plaisir de le faire ou par amour pour la plaisanterie. A présent, ils avaient commencé à concevoir un plan de Poudlard ; ils avaient déjà reproduit sur papier le rez-de-chaussée et une bonne partie du parc.

Avec le temps, Remus Lupin s'était plus attaché à ses amis que ceux-ci ne le sauraient jamais, et souffrait de devoir leur mentir sur ses nuits de pleine Lune qu'il passait enfermé dans la Cabane Hurlante, loin de leur vue et seul en proie à son monstre. La maison prenait la poussière et de sérieuses fissures mais elle restait bien clôturée. A vrai dire, c'était les hurlements de loup-garou de Remus qui avait donné à la vieille bâtisse son nom. Et là-bas le pauvre adolescent passait des nuits épouvantables, à jeter en tout sens meubles et tentures, atrocement seul. Mais il tenait bien trop à l'amitié de ses amis pour trahir sa terrible malédiction, et préférait encore devoir se cacher d'eux et les garder à ses côtés. Il était particulièrement proche de Sirius, bien que ce dernier ait toujours été fourré avec James avant de le rencontrer. Peter était souvent négligé par le trio du fait qu'il était le plus petit, avec un an et deux bonnes têtes en moins. Il était toujours derrière eux, et les trois amis étaient souvent obligés de le protéger contre le reste des élèves qui le trouvaient détestable. Mais il leur était autrement fort utile pour faire le guet et se glisser avec la cape dans les endroits les plus périlleux, étant le plus petit et le plus agile du groupe. James était sans doute celui qui l'écartait le plus. Ce dernier était le plus populaire, excellent joueur de Quidditch et avec un sourire charmeur qui en faisait craquer plus d'une, mais il restait de peu dans l'ombre du jeune homme le plus convoité de l'école : le beau Sirius Black. Avec ses cheveux noirs, longs et un peu ondulés, ses yeux de la même couleur ténébreuse et son corps musclé, c'est lui qui avait la cote. On racontait même à Poudlard que son charme agissait sur quelques représentants de la gent masculine... Ce qui faisait toujours beaucoup rire James, Remus et Peter, et il n'avait pas la paix deux secondes avec ses amis autour de lui.

Oui, Remus riait, comme l'école le lui avait appris, mais dans l'obscurité du dortoir des Gryffondor, sa vue affinée par le loup s'attardait souvent sur les courbes de son meilleur ami endormi ; il suivait la forme du corps de Sirius, caressait mentalement ces cheveux soyeux... Il souffrait de ne pouvoir lui dire, au moins à lui, qu'il était loup-garou. Mais il craignait par-dessus tout de le perdre – il l'aimait trop - et se taisait en le dévorant des yeux dans la grande salle au lieu de dévorer son repas.

.

En cet après-midi d'automne, les quatre amis avaient emprunté le passage secret qui commençait sous le Saule Cogneur et qui ne finissait nulle part ailleurs que dans la Cabane Hurlante. Assis sur de gros fauteuils délabrés, les adolescents contemplaient la carte, dépliée sur toute sa longueur sur la table basse.

- Je pense vraiment qu'on peut être fiers, fit finalement James, brisant le silence. Tu imagines la tête des profs s'ils voyaient ça ?

- Moi je pense surtout à celle que ferait Melliore, répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Lui qui est convaincu qu'on est incapables de bosser !

Peter laissa échapper un petit rire et Remus se contenta de sourire : il visualisait assez bien le grand et maigre professeur d'enchantements plisser le nez avec un air incrédule devant la carte.

- Bon, ce n'est pas fini, reprit James en se levant. Le plus dur reste à faire... mais on fera ça ce week-end. Pour l'instant il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse remarquer encore plus en séchant le cours de botanique.

Les autres approuvèrent, et après s'être battus avec la carte pour la replier correctement en suivant chacun leur idée, ils reprirent le passage en sens inverse. Le tunnel souterrain était long, plein de rochers et de racines, et soudain Sirius tomba en avant en poussant un juron. Remus le reçut sur le dos et s'arqua pour ne pas tomber lui aussi ; instinctivement, il saisit le bras de son ami pour l'aider à se relever. Il sentit la peau tiède du jeune homme et ne put réprimer un tremblement... mais Sirius n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer et ils continuèrent. Remus se sentit rougir et fut heureux qu'il fasse si sombre.  
Ils émergèrent enfin en plein jour et prirent la direction du château.

- Il reste encore une bonne heure... observa Remus.

- On aurait le temps de retourner dans la clairière, fit remarquer Peter avec un air malicieux.

- Et voir si on ne peut pas retrouver ce... qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? minauda Remus.

- Un objet doré...

- Rond...

- Brillant...

- Ah, ça suffit ! coupa James. Je vous dit que j'en ai trouvé une autre depuis !

- Tu sais, plus tu fais de cadeaux à une fille, mieux c'est, gloussa Sirius, les yeux pétillants.

- Bon, allons-y, mais il faudra faire vite, sinon on va vraiment se mettre en retard.

Le quatuor prit donc la direction de la forêt, Sirius et James en tête, Peter et Remus derrière, criant toutes les trois secondes « Oh, regarde, James ! Une bague ! Une bague ! ». Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt sans grande cérémonie, l'habitude aidant. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre à la clairière en question ; c'était un vaste cercle d'herbe parsemée de trous de terre et avec tout un coin à éviter qui était marécageux. Ils s'assirent un peu, puis se mirent en quête de la bague que James comptait offrir à Lily et qu'il avait perdue ici. Ils cherchaient plus ou moins depuis dix minutes, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Remus leva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius, surpris.

- J'ai entendu quelque chose, répondit-il.

Sachant que les sens de Remus étaient plus développés que les leurs, ils tendirent l'oreille, et entendirent effectivement comme un bruit de plumes froissées dans le ciel.

- C'est sans doute un oiseau, fit James qui continua de chercher sa bague dans l'herbe.

Sirius et Peter s'y remirent aussi, mais Remus gardait les yeux levés. Il avait l'impression que ce bruit provenait d'ailes beaucoup plus grandes que celles d'une simple buse. Soudain, il cria :

- Regardez !

Chacun leva la tête, et ils virent une grande créature d'un fauve doré, ailes déployées, qui avait l'air au bord de l'épuisement. Apercevant les humains, elle tenta de dévier dans leur direction, mais tomba à moitié non loin d'eux. Sirius bondit.

- Un hippogriffe ! C'est un hippogriffe ! Il est blessé !

- Dis plutôt elle, répondit Remus qui avait mieux vu.

- Que fait un hippogriffe si près du château ? Tu crois qu'il est à Gobe-Planche ?

- Non, on l'aurait vu, fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Lui était partagé entre la désolation pour la créature épuisée, et la joie intense de voir atterrir son animal préféré sous son nez. Il massa un peu ses ailes, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bruyamment protester l'hippogriffe.

- Je pense qu'elle a simplement trop volé, dit-il finalement. Il faudrait l'emmener voir Gobe-Planche...

- C'est ce qu'on ferait si on était sages, non ?

- James, elle a besoin de soins.

- Bon, d'accord, mais comment est-ce qu'on la transporte jusque la ?

_- Wingardium Leviosa !_ répondit Sirius, et l'animal un peu étonné s'éleva du sol.

Ils l'emmenèrent ainsi jusqu'au bord de la forêt, et arrivèrent devant les enclos du cours de créatures magiques. Le professeur sortit de sa petite salle et s'immobilisa, la bouche ouverte.

- Un hippogriffe ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez encore fabriqué ?

- On l'a trouvé... au bord du lac, madame, répondit Remus en lançant un regard noir à James et Sirius qui s'étaient mis à pouffer. Elle a atterri devant nous et s'est effondrée.

- Bon, laissez-la moi, je vais m'en occuper.

- On pourra revenir le voir ce soir ? demanda Sirius.

- Non, Mr. Black, et je vous informe que votre prochain cours commence dans quelques minutes, vous feriez bien de vous y rendre.

Les amis se séparèrent donc de Peter, qui partit rejoindre sa classe, et se dirigèrent vers les serres.

.

Cette nuit-la, Sirius ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il adorait les hippogriffes plus que tout et tenait absolument à le revoir. Il se leva discrètement, sans réveiller personne. Mais c'était sans compter Remus Lupin, qui, à l'approche de la pleine Lune, se fatiguait facilement car il perdait le sommeil.

- Sirius ?

Le jeune homme failli s'attraper une crise cardiaque.

- Remus ! Tu m'as fait peur ! protesta-t-il en se dirigeant vers lit de son ami.

Le jeune loup-garou le regarda approcher. C'était la première fois que Sirius venait le voir dans son lit en pleine nuit. Mais ce n'était bien entendu rien de ce à quoi il pensait... Remus sourit faiblement et chassa ses vieux fantasmes.

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Je veux revoir cet hippogriffe, si elle va bien et tout...

- J'en étais sûr.

- Tu veux venir ? Je vais prendre la cape de James.

Remus hésita. Se promener la nuit si près de la pleine Lune était assez dangereux ; d'autant plus qu'avec l'animal au sang chaud à côté, il risquait de perdre le contrôle de son corps... En même temps, la perspective se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard, seul avec Sirius et serré contre lui pour rentrer sous la cape, était vraiment très tentante.

- Donne-moi le temps de m'habiller.

.

La traversée des couloirs ne posa aucun problème, bien qu'ils manquassent de traverser Nick Quasi-sans-tête et de buter dans un des nombreux rats du château. Les deux corps étaient constamment en contact, car la cape, qui devait bien traîner par terre pour tout cacher, n'était pas gigantesque. Remus faisait de son mieux pour cacher son visage écarlate à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant une lanterne, et du reste, c'était surtout Sirius qui se pressait contre lui. Il était loin de s'en plaindre ; cela lui permettait de sentir la chaleur de son coté sans éveiller de soupçons. Ils sortirent dans encombre dehors, et Remus lança un regard angoissé à la Lune dont il ne manquait presque plus rien.

- Remus ?

- Hein ? sursauta celui-ci.

- Tu regardes en l'air bizarrement...

- Je... elle est belle, non ? La... la Lune, je veux dire.

Sirius remarqua sûrement que son ami semblait trouver l'astre tout sauf beau, mais ne dit rien et ils se dirigèrent vers les enclos. L'hippogriffe, attaché à un piquet, lança un cri de bienvenue particulièrement perçant.

- Chuuuuuut, du calme.

Remus regarda avec un sourire son compagnon faire le tour de l'animal d'un œil approbateur.

- Elle est en parfaite santé, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Gobe-Planche a fait du beau travail. Elle pourrait la relâcher, mais elle attend sans doute de découvrir ce qu'elle faisait au château.

- Elle est belle... dit Remus en caressant une aile.

L'hippogriffe devint nerveuse lorsque le jeune loup-garou s'approcha d'elle, tandis ce que Remus, qui lui flattait les flancs, faillit vomir lorsque le loup en lui voulu soudain se jeter dessus et l'éventrer. Toute cette violence en un être aussi calme que Remus était à la limite de l'insupportable, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix... Et en particulier lorsque la pleine Lune approchait, il sentait le goût du sang remonter dans ses entrailles.

- Tu veux faire un tour ? coupa Sirius.

- Pardon ?

- Voler au peu autour du château sur elle ? Elle m'a l'air apprivoisée.

- Heu, je... c'est une mauvaise idée...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gobe-Planche ronfle et personne n'est plus réveillé à cette heure-ci.

- Mais...

- Allez, monte, je vais guider.

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui opposer sa faible résistance, Sirius l'aida à monter sur le dos courbé de l'animal couleur fauve. Remus sentait la bête s'agiter de plus en plus en lui et l'hippogriffe sous lui, mais il se contraignit à respirer et hissa Sirius. Ce dernier lança leur monture en avant et la gracieuse créature décolla.

La sensation était grisante ; il voyait le sol s'éloigner de plus en plus en dessous d'eux, et il sentait le vent lui repousser les cheveux en arrière... Remus se colla instinctivement à Sirius pour ne pas tomber, les bras de chaque côté de son torse, et se sentit durcir sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il était impossible que Sirius n'ait rien remarqué. En effet, il vit ce dernier se tourner vers lui d'un air surpris, et pendant un bref instant il se perdit dans ces yeux noirs envoûtants... Mais Sirius finit par reporter son attention sur sa monture sans rien dire ; de toute façon, avec le vent qui sifflait à leurs oreilles, il n'aurait rien compris. Ils survolèrent la forêt, aperçurent même la gare et Pré-au-lard, puis ils décrivirent quelques cercles autour des tours du château – mais pas trop, des fois que quelqu'un soit encore réveillé - pour finalement revenir aux enclos. Les joues rosies par le vent, la mine radieuse, Sirius aida Remus à descendre.

- Alors ? Ca en valait la peine non ?

Remus souriait.

.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec un terrible mal au ventre et se précipita dans les toilettes pour vomir. Quand il en ressortit, Peter l'attendait, la mine soucieuse.

- Tu es de nouveau malade ?

- Oui... haleta Remus, une main au ventre.

- Je dirais aux professeurs que tu n'étais pas bien...

- Non, répondit Remus d'une voix faible mais ferme. J'irais en cours.

- Tu ne devrais pas...

- Je ne peux pas passer ma vie au lit, rétorqua le jeune homme.

Peter ne compris sans doute pas tout le sens de cette phrase, mais il approuva d'un signe de tête et ils descendirent rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. Il s'assit à coté de Sirius, qui avait l'air absolument réjoui.

- Regarde, lui souffla-t-il.

Remus suivit son regard : James, assis deux bancs plus loin, avait entamé la discussion avec Lily et deux de ses amies. Les trois amis, pendant qu'ils mangeaient, regardèrent comment James s'en tirait. A la fin, Lily se leva et planta une énorme claque sur la joue de l'adolescent tout déconfit. Ce dernier fut d'une humeur massacrante pendant tout le reste de ce jeudi, et partit étudier dans la salle commune quand les classes se terminèrent. Peter s'embarqua dans une terrible partie d'échecs contre Pamela Wilson, une jeune fille de cinquième année ; Sirius et Remus, un peu pâle, partirent voir l'hippogriffe dans le parc.

.

Cette nuit-la, Remus, de plus en plus mal, attendit que tout le monde dorme, et s'apprêta à gagner le Saule Cogneur afin de pouvoir subir sa transformation sans être vu ni entendu des autres élèves, ce qui était la condition de sa scolarité ici. Au moment où il passait devant le lit de Sirius, une main chaude saisit son bras et le tira en arrière.

- Dis donc toi, tu serais pas en train d'aller voir Yella tout seul par hasard ?

Yella était le surnom qu'il avait donné à leur hippogriffe.

- Mais non, pas du tout... j'allais...

- Taratata ! Je viens avec toi !

- Sirius, non !

- Mais si ! Et habille-toi, tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça.

- Sirius, crois-moi, laisse-moi- commença Remus mais il eut soudain un haut-le-cœur et du s'interrompre.

Il était de plus en plus mal et transpirait, mais son ami, dans la pénombre, ne s'en aperçut pas. Mortifié, trop faible pour lutter, Remus passa sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son pyjama et ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au parc. Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la forêt et bifurquaient vers les enclos, Remus tomba sur les genoux.

- Oh nonnn... grogna-t-il alors que ses entrailles se tordaient en tous sens.

- Remus ! Que... ?

Mais ce dernier n'était plus en état de répondre. Des poils épais et gras commençaient à pousser sur son dos courbé, son nez se tendait en avant, et ses mains, qui pressaient sa tête, se changeaient en pattes. Il poussait d'horribles hurlements de douleur et se contorsionnait dans tout les sens. Sirius comprit d'un coup ce qui se passait et recula, horrifié. Devant lui, à genoux, se trouvait un énorme loup qui se serait tenu sur ses deux pattes de derrière et avec une échine démesurée. Il ne bougeait pas, tremblant.

- Re... Remus ? osa Sirius.

Grosse erreur. D'un coup, l'immense tête se tourna vers lui, et Sirius plongea le regard dans les yeux injectés de sang, haineux du loup-garou. Il se leva d'un bond et sauta sur Sirius, qui roula de coté par réflexe avec un juron. Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait en direction du château. C'est alors que le loup changea de proie... il se mit à galoper vers l'hippogriffe qui, attachée, tentait de s'envoler et paniquait. Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour : il fonça lui aussi dans cette direction, avec deux bonnes longueurs d'avance sur la bête, et sauta sur le dos de l'animal terrifié après avoir relâché la corde. L'hippogriffe bondit dans les airs d'un coup, le jeune homme accroché à son cou, et prit laborieusement et avec peine autant d'altitude qu'elle pouvait, battant des ailes en désordre dans la panique. Sirius vit Remus, le loup, détaler vers la forêt.

.

James se réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, certain que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, puis il se rappela que ce n'était qu'un rêve et s'appuya sur un coude. Le dortoir était très silencieux, pas un oiseau nocturne ne chantait, pas un seul bruit ne retentissait dans le château. Tout était calme. Puis il vit le lit vide de Sirius à côté de lui, et se demanda ou il avait bien pu passer... Sa cape avait également disparu. Pris d'une idée soudaine, il se rallongea et lança un violent coup de jambe dans le lit au-dessus du sien : il était vide aussi. Ainsi, Sirius et Remus étaient encore une fois aller se promener au clair de lune... Cela le rassura, mais il était toujours angoissé sans raison lorsqu'il se rallongea pour se rendormir, jetant un coup d'œil à Peter pour se réconforter.

.

Assis dans l'herbe humide à côté de Yella, Sirius tremblait de tous ses membres. Il faisait face à l'endroit ou il avait vu disparaître Remus, en lisière de la forêt. Il avait peur, pour la première fois de sa vie, une peur qui le prenait au ventre et lui tordait la gorge. Il était malade de trouille. Il se sentait totalement perdu. Il n'avait jamais seulement envisagé qu'un de ses meilleurs amis au monde, comme Remus, puisse l'attaquer. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur les loups-garous : qu'ils se transformaient à chaque pleine Lune contre leur volonté et attaquaient tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, pour autant qu'il sache. On lui avait raconté plein d'histoires lorsqu'il était petit mais il n'aurait pas pensé se trouver face à face avec l'un d'eux un jour. Quelque part, il se sentait blessé que son ami si proche ne lui ai jamais rien dit de son état, mais il avait tellement peur pour lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en colère. Il ne rentrerait pas au château sans lui. C'était sa faute s'il en était sorti. A ce moment précis, il entendit un long hurlement à vous glacer le sang. Il se raidit, prêt à s'enfuir, mais rien ne sorti de la forêt noire. La Lune n'éclairait que peu le couvert des arbres et la pénombre était tout de même persistante. Il frissonna en se souvenant de s'être moqué de ses larges cernes alors qu'il leur avait dit qu'il avait été malade toute la nuit. Comme il devait souffrir... Un second hurlement retentit alors, beaucoup trop près. Sirius se leva d'un bond, et quitta l'ombre réconfortante de la salle de Gobe-Planche, où il avait attaché Yella. Il ne savait pas au juste ce qu'il comptait faire, mais la Lune se couchait et Remus allait avoir besoin de réconfort. Il s'arrêta en face de la forêt, et les deux yeux jaunes de loup s'allumèrent. Sirius faillit s'enfuir tellement la vue de ces yeux lui fit peur, mais il se retint et ne bougea pas. La Lune était presque sur l'horizon.

Lentement, Remus émergea du bois et avança vers Sirius. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur : il devait bien faire un mètre de plus que lui... Le temps sembla ralentir alors que la bête s'avançait, doucement, vers l'adolescent. Finalement, il retomba sur ses quatre pattes et prit le petit trot du prédateur sûr de lui, puis accéléra l'allure et adopta un grand galop canin rythmé. Sirius, résigné, sortit sa baguette et le laissa encore approcher un peu : puis, alors que le loup sautait sur lui, il agita sa baguette et hurla « _Protego _! ». L'animal rebondit sur le bouclier, puis se releva, et, furieux, contourna Sirius pour l'attaquer par-derrière, là où le champ de force n'avait pas effet. Ce dernier ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Les deux adversaires dévalèrent la pente herbeuse. Sirius réalisa soudain une chose terrible : si Remus le mordait, lui aussi serait condamné à devenir loup à chaque pleine Lune... Cette idée décupla ses forces, et il réussi à rejeter son opposant, qui partit rouler plus loin. Profitant des quelques secondes de répit qu'il s'était gagné, Sirius se releva d'un bond et hurla le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit : « _Expelliarmus_ ! ». Remus fut une fois de plus projeté en l'air, et l'adolescent, mort de fatigue, se campa sur ses deux jambes et lança une nouvelle fois le sort de désarmement... Mais il visa mal, et le loup fondit sur lui. Sirius le reçut en pleine poitrine. Déséquilibré, il manqua de tomber, mais saisit la bête à bras-le-corps ; les yeux fermés contre l'échine du loup, la figure dans ses poils, épuisé, il le tordit comme il put de façon à se tenir hors de portée des terribles crocs. A cet instant, la Lune acheva de disparaître derrière l'horizon.

Le loup se fit soudain flasque dans les bras de l'adolescent : le jour lui rendait son Remus. Lentement, les poils se fondirent dans un dos redevenu humain, les paupières fermées reprirent une teinte pâle, la queue et les oreilles, comme aspirées, se rétractèrent à l'intérieur du corps. Les jambes s'inversèrent d'un coup ; Sirius ploya également les genoux, et bientôt, il fut agenouillé tenant Remus dans ses bras, complètement nu et le corps couvert de morsures – et de cicatrices qui ne semblaient pas dater d'hier, remarqua soudain Sirius. Il était inconscient. Le jeune homme, sonné, contempla l'expression de souffrance de ce corps soudain chétif et impuissant... Il semblait trembler. Il se passa des minutes interminables avant qu'il n'ouvrit enfin les yeux.

.

Remus regarda autour de lui, et vit son ami qui le tenait serré, le couvant de ses yeux tendres avec un faible sourire. Voyant l'état de son propre corps et de celui de Sirius, il comprit ce qui s'était passé, et ouvrit grand la bouche pour parler, mais ne réussit qu'à émettre un bruit rauque. L'adolescent posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Soudain, en un geste convulsif, Sirius le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux clairs de son ami, et se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Remus leva les bras, hésitant, et les passa dans le dos du jeune homme, s'asseyant, et ils restèrent embrassés à tenter de se calmer mutuellement. Puis Remus parla :

- Sirius, je...

- Non Remus, c'est ma faute, coupa Sirius. C'est moi qui t'ai forcé à sortir par une nuit de pleine Lune.

- Et moi je n'ai pas résisté, hoqueta le jeune homme. Je t'ai suivi ! J'ai mis ta vie en danger, tout ça parce que...

Il s'interrompit, puis leva les yeux vers le visage maculé de boue de Sirius.

- Parce que ? insista doucement ce dernier.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, murmura Remus, espérant vaguement qu'il allait penser à l'amitié.

- Oui, je crois aussi... Je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne rien voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu... q-quoi ?

- Tu crois que je n'ai jamais remarqué cette lueur dans tes yeux quand tu levais le visage vers moi ? Ta façon particulière de frémir dès que je te touchais ? Et cette nuit à dos d'hippogriffe... ça aussi, tu pensais que j'allais passer à côté ? ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Remus rougit à ce souvenir, et Sirius sourit.

- Non, Remus, tes approches auraient fait fondre même un cœur de pierre, et ce n'est de loin pas mon cas.

- Mais Sirius... tu n'es pas... enfin... je ne sais pas si tu préférerais aimer...

- Une femme ? termina doucement celui-ci.

Remus hocha lentement la tête.

- Je dois avouer que tu m'as surpris... toi, Remus, l'élève modèle, timide et silencieux, je n'aurais jamais pensé... et moi-même, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ce côté-là de l'amour auparavant. Mais pour être honnête, je crois que ça ne m'a pas tellement frappé que tu puisses m'aimer – j'ai été flatté, si tu veux.

- Sirius...

Ce dernier sembla hésiter pendant un bref instant, puis il se pencha finalement vers le visage de son ami, et, fermant les yeux, l'embrassa.

D'abord, Remus demeura tout idiot et ne bougea pas. Il avait du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait... Sirius, sentant son étonnement, rompit le contact pour le regarder, inquiet. Mais Remus le saisit de nouveau et réalisa enfin son rêve : il prit les lèvres de son ami entre les siennes, et les deux adolescents s'abandonnèrent dans un baiser passionné qui avait un goût de délivrance. Sentir les bras musclés de Sirius sous son sweater contre sa propre peau nue était jouissif, et il se perdit tout entier dans la sensation, serrant son ami fort contre son corps, tendit que ce dernier lui avait posé une main aux fesses et les poussait contre lui, visiblement sans même s'en apercevoir. Le jour pointait à l'horizon. Les oiseaux commençaient leurs activités, un paon chanta au loin, et le Soleil se leva sur les deux corps embrassés, qui finirent par rompre leur étreinte.

- On devrait rentrer... fit Sirius d'un ton maternel.

- Tu as raison, répondit l'autre.

Il tenta alors de se lever, mais retomba, plus faible que jamais, et Sirius posa une main protectrice sur son dos tandis que l'estomac de son ami se soulevait douloureusement. Quand il eut fini de vomir, Remus se releva, pâle et fatigué ; il tenta de faire un pas, mais tomba évanoui dans les bras de Sirius. Ce dernier l'assit dans l'herbe, puis réfléchit un peu : au château, la plupart des fantômes devaient avoir disparu maintenant que le Soleil se levait, et il ne savait pas à quelle heure les professeurs se levaient. La cape d'invisibilité avait dû tomber quelque part, inutile de la chercher... Il décida qu'il n'avait pas le choix : il devait emporter Remus au château et le mettre au lit avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de leur absence. Retirant sa propre cape, il en couvrit Remus, lui-même frissonnant dans le frais matin, et le souleva de terre sans effort, tellement son corps était maigre et chétif. Le vent se levait lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le château, et il entreprit de le traverser le plus discrètement possible. Malheureusement, en traversant un long couloir, dans une des portes, se profila l'ombre longue d'un professeur à longue barbe. Soudain paniqué, Sirius reconnut la silhouette de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait rien faire, immobilisé par le poids de Remus, et se cacha déséspérément dans une tenture. Le directeur remontait le corridor dans sa direction, à grands pas rapides, et il s'immobilisa en voyant les rideaux bouger. Sirius entendit sa respiration se rapprocher, puis vit une main écarter le tissu... les yeux de Dumbledore passèrent de Sirius au corps meurtri de Remus, et il comprit rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Horrifié, il porta une main à sa bouche.

- Mr. Black... dites-moi qu'il ne vous a pas mordu...

- Non, professeur, répondit Sirius, réalisant soudain que les professeurs étaient au courant de l'état de Remus.

- Merlin soit loué... remmenez-le vite au dortoir. Il a l'air mal en point. Je lui enverrais Pompom tout à l'heure.

Il fit quelques pas, puis se ravisa et fit signe à Sirius de le suivre. Ce dernier, du reste, était tellement surpris d'entendre le directeur parler ainsi qu'il lui emboîta le pas sans broncher.

- Vous et vos amis connaissez déjà l'existence de certains passages de l'école, expliqua Dumbledore, donnant la désagréable impression à Sirius qu'il savait tout de ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Mais il semble que l'un des plus utiles ait échappé à votre attention. Il commence ici, fit-il en s'arrêtant devant un mur.

Le directeur effleura deux pierres et en caressa une troisième dans la diagonale : aussitôt, sans un bruit, le mur pivota et un tunnel sombre s'offrit à leur vue. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Sirius, et dit d'une voix dure :

- Suivez-le jusqu'au bout, et il vous mènera à bon port. Maintenant, Mr. Black, sachez que vous promener dans le parc en permettant à Mr. Lupin de courir la campagne est une attitude inacceptable. Vous ne vous rendez peut-être pas compte du danger que représente un loup-garou dans n'importe quel endroit, et plus particulièrement ici à Poudlard. Il aurait pu contaminer n'importe lequel des élèves – ou des professeurs - qu'il croisait. Pour avoir violé cette règle élémentaire, je retire cent points à Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas certain de vous rendre un service en étouffant la chose, mais je préfère vous faire confiance pour ne plus recommencer pareille chose... Si toutefois cela devait se reproduire, votre ami Remus sera renvoyé et condamné à vivre une vie de reclus jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... et vous avec, ajouta-t-il à la réflexion. Conduisez-vous donc en adulte une fois dans votre vie d'adolescent et efforcez-vous de l'empêcher de s'évader par les nuits de pleine Lune.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à une montre, puis soupira et reprit :

- Je dois partir. Bonne chance.

- Professeur... commença Sirius.

- Hâtez-vous ! Les cours commencent dans une heure et demie.

Sirius, croyant à peine à sa chance, emprunta le passage inconnu avec l'excitation de la découverte. Le mur se referma derrière lui, et il dût batailler pour sortir sa baguette et faire de la lumière sans lâcher Remus. Le sol était en terre battue, et autres matériaux qui lui permirent de dater à peu près le tunnel à l'époque de l'Inquisition... Il nota la montée interminable, puis arriva face à une porte basse qu'il ouvrit. Il se retrouva alors dans les toilettes du dortoir des garçons de la tour de Gryffondor. Sur le coup, il se demanda s'il y en avait aussi un dans les toilettes des filles et se promit d'aller vérifier. Il sortit Remus du passage, puis referma la porte... et prit d'un doute soudain, la rouvrit. Il avait en face de lui un petit placard pour elfes de maison, rempli de produits de nettoyage et de divers ustensiles de ménage.

Sirius hissa Remus vers son lit et l'y allongea. Il resta un instant à se masser les articulations, restées trop longtemps dans la même position... Puis il borda Remus, arrangea ses oreillers, puis s'assit sur les couvertures et lui caressa doucement le front. Il le sentit s'apaiser et ses yeux se relâchèrent alors qu'il sombrait dans un vrai sommeil réparateur. Sirius, les yeux sur le visage de son ami, se promit alors de ne plus jamais le négliger comme il l'avait fait cette nuit. Il se promit de le protéger, de l'aimer de tout son cœur et de toute son âme si cela était son désir, de ne jamais le laisser seul pendant les trois nuits de pleine Lune où il devrait subir les assauts de la bête en lui, de toujours être à ses côtés quand il en aurait besoin.

- Oui... si tel est ton désir... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Dans le lit voisin, James, un œil entrouvert, couvait du regard le couple avec une jubilation qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler. Depuis le temps qu'il poussait Sirius dans les bras de Remus, ayant deviné son secret rien qu'aux regards qu'il lui lançait, il pensait que la partie était perdue d'avance... Mais ce soir, quoi qu'il soit arrivé dans le parc, les deux étaient enfin réunis, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, et cela comptait beaucoup plus que n'importe quelle amitié ou même que les sentiments que lui-même ne pouvait pas toujours réprimer à l'égard de Sirius.


End file.
